Save JJ's
"Save JJ's" is the sixth episode of Season 7 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 118th episode overall. It premiered on January 27, 2015 to 2.97 million viewers. Storyline The people of Pawnee are displeased with Gryzzl's data mining program, and as a result, the company is in a fight to try and save face by any means necessary. Leslie Knope deduces that Gryzzl is now in a very vulnerable position and the time is now to capitalize on the Newport land battle. Putting a dampener on her aspirations however is Jessica Wicks, who announces that the Newport Family Trust has chosen to sell the land to Gryzzl after they upped their bid to $125 million. This is a heavy blow for Leslie, a blow that is later worsened after hearing that JJ's Diner is being forced to shut up shop by a new landlord. Upon hearing that the new landlord is in fact the notoriously shady businessman Dennis Feinstein, Leslie and her team shift all of their efforts into saving JJ's Diner from extinction. Leslie organizes a public rally outside of Feinstein's company building with the aim being to "Save JJ's Diner", while at the same time, Andy Dwyer and his karate pupils go upstairs to meet with Feinstein in an attempt to persuade him to reconsider. After seeing the amount of people gathered outside his building, Feinstein agrees to come down and address the crowd. He initially feigns interest in the cause and the people's passion, before quickly turning on them and mocking them, and then dispersing the crowd with a "wet dog" cologne. Leslie begins to give up hope of saving her beloved diner until April Ludgate suggests the diner could simply move to a different location. The team visit Beachview Terrace, a sad and run-down area of Pawnee located in a poorly-managed district. While there is plenty of useable building space in Beachview Terrace, it is simply not plausible to open a business in the area in its current state. The potential it has though gives Leslie and Ron Swanson an idea that could kill two birds with one stone. Five days later, Leslie and her team meet with Gryzzl's vice president, Roscoe, at Beachview Terrace to pitch a new concept to him. Leslie presents Roscoe with what could be Gryzzl's new land for their campus, to which Roscoe reminds them that Gryzzl just purchased the Newport land for $125 million and questions why they would simply give it up. Ron points out that the cost does not end there with the Newport land – Gryzzl will still need to fork up millions more on the campus building, roads, plumbing and electrical, whereas at Beachview Terrace, Gryzzl could take over 5-square blocks of land already equipped with everything they need. Ben Wyatt presents Roscoe with a complete proposal for a Beachview Terrace campus, one which could lead to building a much bigger campus while breaking even. Roscoe likes the idea but can't comprehend what Leslie and her team want Gryzzl to do with the Newport land as a result. Leslie suggests that they donate it to the National Parks Service, a deed that would earn Gryzzl much-needed positive PR—such a move would show the people of Pawnee that they are invested in the town, and would help not only clean up one part of Pawnee, but would preserve another. Much to Leslie's profound joy, Gryzzl agrees to the proposal, thus handing Leslie her much sought-after land. Elsewhere, Tom Haverford surprises Donna Meagle with a "Treat Yo Self" day-trip to Beverly Hills ahead of her and Joe's wedding. Prior to their trip, Tom awkwardly asks Lucy to accompany him to Donna's wedding, but leaves with the situation up in the air as to where their relationship is at. The pair splurge on many extravagant items while in Beverly Hills and are enjoying each other's company, but Donna can tell Tom is distracted with the Lucy situation. Donna suggests that Tom just commit to telling Lucy how he feels about her and ask her out. Upon returning to Pawnee, Tom formally asks Lucy to be his date to Donna's wedding, to which Lucy agrees.